1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a telecommunications device and more particularly relates to a telecommunications device that communicates with a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sharing system which allows the user and other people to share an image that he or she has shot with an image capture device such as a digital camera is known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-236159 discloses a technique for storing images that have been shot with a digital camera in such an image sharing server. According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-236159, those images are stored in a storage space in the image sharing server. When the image sharing server presents a code indicating the storage space in the image sharing server to the user, he or she shoots the code with a telecommunications device with a camera and accesses the image sharing server in accordance with the code that has been shot. In this manner, an image sharing system that allows the user and other people to get any image they want is realized.